


Guilty Pleasure

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: This story is a series of dark fantasy/sex stories based off One piece. This is not for anyone under 18 this is called Guilty Pleasure it's also cross posted on my wattpad @pirate.queen2020 Leave a Kudos if you like this and enjoy.I dont own One piece  or associated charecters,Funimation and Oda own it. This is just fanfiction.
Relationships: Charlotte Cracker/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri & Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Penguin (One Piece)/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Law x Reader;Trust Exercise

You sat on you're knees,lip quivering as Law examined you worried why you seem afraid "babygirl,what's the matter? Tell me ya? You been very quiet I'm worried." Law touched your face making you flinch you replied sadly "I'm a mess... I havent felt right since doflamingo..." you covered you're face prompting Law to move them away "baby,I'm so sorry... I let him get to you..he did this to hurt me.." Law felt awful as he held you a week later you still hurt and your terrified of Doflamingo "Make me forget about him." You was surprised by you're words Law laid you down "baby,are you sure you're ready? Dont force it." You rubbed down Laws chest,kissing his neck you whisper "please trafy,I need you.. I need to get him out of my head." Law pinned you, kissing you hard a whole week no sex was so hard for Law he loves your body and loves to watch your expression as he does such amazing things to you're body,gives you such amazing feelings. Law cautiously undressed you, "you still okay y/n?" He asked you hummed and grinded against him inviting him to continue which he did. As his fingers entered you,curled deep against your g spot. You came uncontrollably as the stimulation was to much. Law pleasured between you're legs with his mouth,vibrating against you. The man knew how to use his tounge and fingers.

After you came Law slid his fingers into you're mouth and you happily sucked them pleasing Law as you felt his hardness against you. "Take me Trafy,please I need you." You came off so desperate Law teased your entrance "say you need me one more time baby ya?" Law teased you whined "Please I need you,please baby.i love you." You was puddy in the hands of you're lover. Law entered you and you made the hottest sound between a moan and a beg you took Law fully. Law pumped into you,watching as his cock disappeared and reappeared into you "watch me baby,watch me." You looked down enjoying watching Law thrust and pump,Law loved to see your face as he did things to you "you're so beautiful,gosh I'm gonna finish baby." Law moaned which was rare but hot as heck as he released deep into you. You felt better as the memories of Doflamingo's rape faded away,replaced by Law's love making. "You complete me Trafalgar Law. I love you." Law cuddled you "you complete me to,I cant wait for our wedding this summer. I love you to y/n always will."


	2. Ace X Reader; Made for Eachother

You ran off to your quarters destroyed by the news of you're fathers death you cried into your pillow. Ace came back from a mission "pops? Where's y/n?" Ace asked WB replied "She ran off to her room,her father passed away and it hit her hard.. go be with her I'm giving you tomorrow off." Ace waved as he ran off to find you pressing a cold cloth to you're red,puffy eyes "hey babes come here." Ace motioned to you and when you didnt come he knew when you was upset you self isolate when you're in pain "come here my queen,sit on my lap and cry into my shoulder." Ace said in the most sweet way,Ace's kindness was beyond amazing. You felt so unworthy to be his "I'm not worthy of you,you could do so much better." You said as Ace lifted you're head "stop that,your worthy baby. More then worthy gosh your dam near perfect." Ace gave you some body worship in response to you're comment. He stripped you,running his fingers down your body as he moved down. You felt his breath hit you're neck "oh Ace *sigh.*" you lurched towards Ace with every move he made as he kissed you're neck,he squeezed and caressed you're breast as he heated his hands slightly as his lips kissed each sensitive bud rubbing his thumbs up and down your thighs "you're body is so beautiful,your skin so soft and silky. The way you're breath hitches and you're eyes roll back when I make you wet I could spend the rest of my days pleasuring you is my pleasure." Ace whispered to you as you whimpered and kissed Ace so hard,scratching his back "Take me now please baby,I need you." Ace couldnt resist you're pleas as he lined up with you're entrance,kissing your neck and talking dirty "I'm gonna rock you're world my queen." Ace whispered as he entered you he moaned "oh my queen your so fucking tight,wrap around me perfectly you love this huh?" Ace asked you breathed a reply "I fucking love this!" Ace replied "I fucking love you,I love all of you. I love to fuck you and make you make those sexy noises that drive me crazy fuck baby you're like a drug. I cant function without you." Ace's confession made you cry as Ace was about to climax he moaned "I'm gonna come baby,I'm gonna come in you. Can I come in you?" Ace moaned you whispered "come in me baby,come in me." Ace did and it felt amazing as Ace collapsed beside you. You wrapped your arms around Ace "gosh making love to you is always amazing,I love you baby." Ace said kissing you. You snuggled into his chest and replied "I love you,I love doing anything with you." You and Ace passed out wrapped in each other.


	3. Mated for Life (Katakuri x reader.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katakuri pushed you into your room in the castle "Tonight's the night my love you ready?" Katakuri asked you replied "I've been ready since we met,I love you Charlotte katakuri." Katakuri kissed you "I love you to Charlotte y/n."

You shakily stripped for you're gorgeous husband who admired every bit of you "you look amazing,look at that body mm." Katakuri spun you're nude body around before pushing you to the bed and striping you bit you're lip as you watched this sexy ass man strip,then you see his huge package and your sold "your cock is as strong as you are baby." You tease,Katakuri crawled towards you "you'll find out my love." Katakuri rubbed his tip against you realizing he's gonna have to stretch you out and it could hurt "wifey you're tight,you're a virgin this may hurt." You reply "I saved myself for marriage,I had a sexual satisfaction guard who'd satisfy my heat cycles with plastic penises and suction things." Katakuri entered you and you cried the pain alone made you cry "wifey you okay? Wanna stop? I'm not gonna hurt you or force you." Katakuri said he was considerate considering hes a monster. "Its okay baby,keep going it hurts but its okay." Katakuri kept going as you adjusted to his size,embarrassed by the wet noises escaping from you're wetness Katakuri noticed "it's okay baby,its hot as hell trust me. Love to hear that wet sound drives me wild knowing I'm doing my job." You both made out as you grabbed katakuri pulling him into you,so he could hear you breath. Hear you're pleasured moans he lifted you to your shock he held you. As he lifted you up and down him like lifting a weight "oh baby I'm gonna... can i?" You begged Katakuri replied "dont ask just come. You can come anytime you want babygirl." Katakuri secretly loved hearing you beg,loved having you powerless beneath him. 2 hours later you're now on top riding out the last of your orgasms using the last of your energy when you finally hear "wifey,I'm gonna come. Deep thrusts baby deep." Katkauri moaned as you grinded deep and hard against him releasing one more huge orgasm before he gripped your hips,bit you're neck and came deep in you. "Ahh wifey that was amazing so worth the wait." Katakuri said outta breath,you turned to him "sure was that was amazing,I love you." You replied cleaning up Katakuri replied "I love you wifey,now assume cuddle position." You smirked as you laid on top of Katakuri he loves being face to face when he cuddles even though we usually end up back to back or back to front. "Goodnight Mrs Charlotte y/n,I love you." Katakuri said you replied "goodnight Mr Charlotte Katakuri,I love you to." You kissed a long,deep kiss before settling into sleep.


End file.
